


Stainless Glass

by Salty_Biscuit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Manly Angst, Widowtracer, alot more characters - Freeform, everything is gay, maybe some smut?, widowtracer all the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Biscuit/pseuds/Salty_Biscuit
Summary: Amelie Lacriox is still there. She's turned into a monster in which she cannot control, but she sure as hell is trying.





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I will be writing this in my own way, so somethings maybe altered.  
> 2\. There might be a lot of typos  
> 3\. I will try my best with the French translation  
> 4\. I will switch the names from Widowmaker to Amelie alot

"Why would you do this?" The woman who has pinned Widowmaker to the roof, asked, screaming in her face. _What did I do Lena? Why are you angry with me? _Amelie tried to ask. But she just couldn't. She looked at the blured out image of the woman she loved on top of her, trying to say something, to let Lena know that she was still there.__  
The only thing that came out was a sick chuckle that made Lena pull away from Amelie. The blades of a heleicopter sounded in the background, letting both the women know that this was over. "Adieu, cherie." Widowmaker said, pulling Lena close then kicking herself off the building. It happened too fast for Amelie to stop it, even if she could take control over Widowmaker.  
They were in free fall. The line, that she sent out earlier before Lena held her against the roof, snapped Widowmaker back, for she wouldn't fall. Planting her boots into Lena's chest, Widowmaker slamed her against the wall, breaking her accelator. _No... _Amelie thought, knowing exactly what that meat for Lena. She swung herself up to the roof on which she was on before, Looking down at Lena. Watching her struggle hurt Amelie so badly, but it didn't hurt Widowmaker. Just the way Talon wanted her to be, but Amelie was still there.  
Walking to the heleicopter, she picked up her gun not turning back until she got inside. She watched as the light faded out as the hatched closed and she thought to herself, _Why would I do this? _____


	2. Soulless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be triggering subjects in this chapter. I will mark them with *!!* At the start then !**! At the end if you want to skip

When I was a girl, I had a fear of spiders. I was told they felt no emotion, that their hearts never beat. But as I grew older, I've learned that many people act in a similar way.  
  
It all started when my mother ran out on my father and I. She wanted more in life, as my father put it, and he couldn't provide for it. She was a heartless woman, soulless, even. My grandmother, before she passed, would curse my mother's name behind closed doors.  
  
"Sorcière sans âme." She'd say when she thought I was not there. "Mother please, I do not want to go through this again." My father would say, never wanting to talk about it with anyone, especially grandmother. "She left you and little Amelie. She is a sorcière sans âme." She would say, as if they always rehearsed the conversation.  
  
The second person to show that they had no soul, was my own father.  
  
*!!*  
  
I was just starting to grow into a woman, and he took notice to it. After my mother left us, he never really dated any other woman, possibly because he wasn't the most handsome man you've ever seen.  
  
He would drink to much on Saturday nights, after the week was over. He'd then start running his hands over my arms and legs, even after I would pull away and tell him to stop. It was only a matter of time before he followed me to my room and took advantage of me.  
  
!**!  
  
Even though he kept doing the things he was doing for many years, until I left for college. But during those years, I found an escape of reality through ballet.  
  
I'd say that I was fair at ballet, getting alot of leading roles throughout that time. Sometimes I would do multiple roles. And many nights, my feet would bleed through my slippers. It was amazing.  
  
With my talent in ballet, and my skills to keep my grades at the highest level, I was able to pick whichever college I would have liked to go to. I of course picked École Normale Superieure , which was located in Paris.  
  
I left my soulless father behind at our old home, and became independent. My father told my to go to a college closer to home. He said that he had a fear for my safety with the omnic crisis happening. I just scoffed at his words, and walked out the door, never turning back. A few years later, I learned that he died of alcohol poisoning.  
  
During my college days, I met many interesting people, I even met a nice young man named Gérard Lacroix, and we hit it off rather quickly.  
  
Gérard went to École Polytechnique, and worked for Overwatch. Everyone of my friends loved him, saying on how lucky I was, and at the time I believed that. But one day I would learn that he would be soulless like all the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorcière sans âme- Soulless witch


	3. Typical

Gérard and I met in the most typical way. When I looked back on it, I would chuckle on how cliche it must have looked to anyone else. 

It was a cold January night, the sidewalk slick. I was walking back to my dorm after a long day of rehearsal at the studio when my foot caught onto a slippery piece of ice, and I started to fall backwards. Before I could even hit the cement, a hand gripped my shoulder to pull me back up.

"You need to be careful." A young man said, still holding onto my arm. "I uh-" I looked up at the man and stopped mid sentence. He was handsome, charming even. I smiled and laughed awkwardly. 

"Well why do I need to be careful, when I can have a handsome man catch me?" I asked playfully, coming back to my senses. He smiled, a smile that seemed practice, but I didn't think of it like that. "So what youre saying is that you've fallen for me?" He countered, finally pulling his hand away. 

I laughed, throwing my head back. I want expecting that come back, and it caught me by surprise. 

"My name's Gérard Lacroix." He said, putting his hand out again. I took it and shook it firmly saying, "Amélie Guillard."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Miss. Guillard, he girl who has already fallen for me."  
"Its nice to meet you Mr. Lacroix, the man will push for he can fall for me." That earned me a laugh from him.  
  
After that, we were the typical couple. Going on a couple dates before he asked me to be his girlfriend, a couple more dates before he met my friends and I met his. He even took me to his workplace after our fifth or sixth date.  
  
He was an agent for Overwatch. Of course he was just a trainee, not be coming a full agent until he was down with his final year at college. Which was this year actually.  
  
Alot of his coworkers liked me, one being Gabriel Reyes. We clicked almost instantly, even though it was a short encounter. I ended up scaring everyone when I screamed when I saw Winston, but then apologized constantly, even after he said it was alright. I became best friends with him too.  
  
Gérard and I also had a typical wedding. My friends and his friends came. I met some more of his coworkers then too. I even met his boss, Jack Morrison.  
  
My life was typical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start picking up pace next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

It has been two years sense Gérard and I married, and he's already pulled away from me. I don't even dare to bring it up with him, in fear that he'll snap with the new found anger he has. I never blamed him for it, he did have alot of stress with being an agent at Overwatch. He rose very quickly in ranks there, and it was very stressful. 

I even worked at Overwatch, but now that I looked at it, it wasn't really work. I went in from time to time to talk to people, and to bake. I usually went to the base when Gérard was off on a mission, which was nearly all the time. But after some time, I did find a new hobby if going to the gun range. I have asked the favor of everyone to not tell Gérard. After being practicing at the gun range, and to bake, I finally found the person who made everyone's day better, even after a fight. It started off with me just going into the angincy like I normally do. I made my rounds on greeting people, except for some, like Winston and Jack, because of a meeting they were having with the newest recruit. 

"Good morning Angela." I greated the woman. The said woman looked up from the mountain of paperwork on her desk and smiled. "Good morning Amélie, but I wish I could say it was a good morning for me."

A look of concern passed across Amélie's face. "Are you alright?" She asked, taking a seat in front of the desk. "Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine, just being overdramatic. It's the amount of paperwork that I have to do for this new agent coming in today." The doctor explained, flipping pages just to prove the point.

The new agent. Gérard had said something about getting someone new on Overwatch. A pilot if Amélie's memory serves her right. 

Before she could ask though, the door swung open. "And this is where you will get your examine. The doctor, Angela Ziegler, is right over here. Hopefully she is done with your paperwork." The voice of Jack Morrison filled the room. 

I saw him before he saw me, I also saw Winston. Seeing him still comes as a slight shock even after all these years, but it goes away just as quick as it came. 

"Oh hello Amélie, I didn't expect to see you here." Jack said, giving me a small wave, "This is Amélie Lacriox. She is married to Gérard, so she comes here often to help out."

Jack and I have gotten close over the years that I've met him. His smile telling me that he was happy to see.

Finally Winston, after realizing he was blocking the way, moved out of the doorway for the new recruit to come in.

**Author's Note:**

> The future chapters will be a lot longer than this one. This is just a taste.


End file.
